


in the ways of tomfoolery

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	in the ways of tomfoolery

They rounded a corner, shoes skidding across the heavy stones as they ducked into an empty classroom, laughter wheezing up between ragged breaths. Remus clapped both hands over his mouth in an attempt to keep the bubbling laughter from escaping while Sirius slumped to the floor, his shoulders shaking. They could hear Filch running past, threats to skin them alive, heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

“That – that was bloody brilliant,” Sirius wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. “They’ll be trying to clean out the dungeons for weeks.”

Remus collapsed into another fit of laughter, joining Sirius on the floor when his friend tugged at the edge of his jumper. “Did you see how Evan Rosier ran into their common room? He had to have at least five of them on him. They’ll be trying to clean doxy eggs out of the Slytherin dorms until summer holidays.”

“With any luck a few will find their way into Snivellus’ four poster bed,” Sirius snorted, shoving at Remus’ shoulder. “How in the hell did you manage to find that many alive? Filch sprays doxycide at least once a month.”

“Ah, a wizard must have his secrets,” Remus said curtly, arching an eyebrow before slumping over in another fit of giggles. He turned, kissing the edge of  Sirius’ mouth, nearly kissing his teeth in the process.

Sirius pulled him closer, laughing between kisses. “I will find out your secret, Mr Lupin.”

Remus grinned, kissing him again. “You are welcome to try, Mr Black.”


End file.
